NFLRZ: Memories of the Night
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; takes place in season 1 after episode 13) At night, Ish goes to return a Rusherz belonging and ends up learning a bit of that Rusherz and lore


_Memories of the night_

_Ish still couldn't believe what he found today. A chamber with a book that OT called the 'Guardian's Playbook'. After that, it took Ish awhile to find a way out, but it only for a few minutes. Ish laid awake in the spare room of the Hall of Fame. It was 4:00. He didn't want to have another nightmare where Sudden Death defeats him. Ish turns to the side, and then hears a small 'tink' sound. Then, he heard a small melody._

Ish: What the-*_Looks over the side of the bed_*

_It was a silver pendent, opened slightly. Ish grabs it gentle, then sits up._

_Ish: Where did this come from?_

_Ish opens it to see a Picture of a man with a trench coat with one of the Rusherz holding up the super bowl trophy. Ish was now curious, so he crawled towards one of the Gameballz, Huddle, and gently shake him._

Ish: Huddle. Huddle, wake up.

Huddle:_ *Wakes up; Rubs his eyes* _**Que**? Ish? What are you doing up?

Ish: I couldn't sleep, but look what I found._ *Shows the pendent*_

Huddle:_ *Fully awake* _W-Where did you get that?

Ish: I found it on the side of the bed. It has a picture of one of the Rusherz.

Huddle:_ *Holding the pendent and looks at the Picture; closes it and turns to the back* _Hey, look.

_Huddle point to a word in the back, it was in green and it said 'Pack'._

Ish: Pack?_ *Thinks, then gets out of bed and walks to the hallway, with Huddle right behind him*  
_

* * *

_Few minutes later, Hall of fame, Hallway.._

Huddle: Ish, Why are we out here?

Ish: I think I know who this pendent belongs to. Remember those two Rusherz that were here today.

Huddle: Yeah, Arrow-Head from The Chiefs, and Pack from the-*_Knows what Ish is doing* _Ish, I don't think we should be wandering around here at night. Pack might be asleep.

Ish: I know, but-*_stops when he's sees a door. It appers to also be well hidden with a hand scanner on the wall* _What's this room?

Huddle:_ *Sighs, knowing that there's no turning back now* _That's the **Rusherz Quarters**.

Ish: You mean...they live here?

Huddle: Yep. Since 1963.

Ish: Hold up! 1963! How?

Huddle: Rusherz don't age.

Ish: So, their Immortal.

Huddle: Sort of, they can still get sick, hurt, or even_ *Shivers* _Killed. Remember when OT said that they crashed to earth.

Ish: Yeah.

Huddle: Well, he sort of forgot to mention it was 1920 when they arrived.

Ish:_ *Awe stricken* _Whoa, so they seen a lot of events huh.

Huddle:_ *Jumps up and touches the scanner, which turns green after scanning* _Yep.

_The door, opens and Ish and Huddle walked inside, reveling a Big room. It has a Kitchen, Bathroom, and 32 Bedrooms. The living room was the main entrance and the fireplace was lit._

Ish: Whoa...this is cool!

Voice: Ish?

_Ish looked over the opened kitchen, to see a humanoid with messy brown hair, holding a glass of water. It took Ish awhile to recognize the Tan Rusher, wearing green and gold pajamas._

Ish: Pack? Is that you?

Pack:_ *Looks at Ish, then Chuckles* _Heh, I guess this is your first time seeing a Rusher without a helmet.

Ish:_ *Smiles* _Yeah. Sorry if I woke you up.

Pack: It's okay. I was awake anyway. Speaking of which, why are you awake?

Ish:_ *Walks over to Pack and gives him the pendent* _I found this in my room, is this yours?

_Pack face looked with awe, then he smiled sadly._

Pack: I-I thought i lost this after the quake today...Yeah, this is mine. Thank you.

Ish: Your welcome...*_Looked concerned* _Whose that man in the picture with you? Do you know him?

Pack:_ -Sighs- _Come sit down Ish, I want to tell you about this man.

_Pack and Ish sat on the Couch, Huddle sitting on Ish's lap._

Pack:_ *Opens the Pendent and points to the man in the picture* _This man, was Vince Lombardi, the name that appears on every super bowl trophy. He was a coach for the Green Bay Packers, and he was my closest friend. The two of us were inseparable, he-_*Sniffs* _He was like a father to me, a parent, the one I always wanted to have.

Ish: Always wanted? _*Looks confused, then realizes what Pack meant* _Y-You're an Orphan, aren't you.

Pack: Yep, all 32 of us are orphans._ *Smiles sadly* _Lombardi was always checking up on me when he stayed to do some work. This picture was taken on the day of the first Super bowl, the day my team won.

Ish:_ *Worried/concerned* _W-What happened to him.

Pack: Well, we went on and won another Super bowl the next year and then Lombardi left to coach the Redskins, but he promised he would write to me...then, on September 3, 1970, he-he-he_ *Pack couldn't finish, tears were flowing down his face; tries to calm down* _He di-di-died f-from Anaplastic car-Carcinoma. I-I-I couldn't believe it..H-He was gone, just like that. I-I_ *Puts the pendent close to him, his eyes looked with sorrow*_ -I never got the chance to s-say goodbye.

Ish:_ *Looks at Huddle, Shocked about what he learned, but then clams down and Rubs Pack's back* _I-I'm sorry I brought up the subject.

Pack:_ *Calm_* I-It's alright. I just still have a hard time talking about it, even though it's been years since then.

Huddle: **Si**, I understand.

Ish: Me too. D-Do think you can tell me more?

Pack: What do you mean Ish?

Ish: Could you tell me more about Vince Lombardi?

Pack:_ *Smiles* _Yeah, sure.

* * *

_Hall of fame, Hallway, three hours later. 7:00..._

_Fumble and Scream were running down the hallway._

Scream:_ *Panicked* _HOW COULD WE LOSE HIM?!

Fumble: Don't look at me! You know both of us were asleep!

Scream:_ *Panicked* _It's bad enough that Huddle's not here, but HOW COME ISH-

_Fumble and Scream heard laughing from behind the door to the Rusherz Quarters. The two Gameballz looked confused, so they opened the door and walked in. There was Ish and Huddle siting on the couch, with Pack, laughing._

Pack:_ *laughing* _And it kept going on the whole plane ride back to Green Bay. It was the 'Packers Harmonica'!_ *Stops laughing after seeing Fumble and Scream; still smiling* _Morning you two.

Scream:_ *Confused* _Can someone explain what's going on?

Pack: Just a little history lesson.

_Fumble and Scream sighed in relief, not knowing what transpired recalling that memory in the night with new friends._

_**The**_

_**End**_


End file.
